lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Stip
Hi, Darkbeard here. Thanks for putting my picture up. I have some good pictures, but the thing is that my character appears in it (I did not activate 1st person mode when taking them, altough I pressed f12 to hide the interface elements). Are those kinds of pictures accepted? Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 01:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Hi, I couldn't help but come across this wikia page... as I am an admin over at http://www.lotro-wiki-com. I wanted to ask if you've seen that wiki, and if we should combine our efforts as we are an older wiki. Just a thought, could be you didn't like ours.. and if that's the case then I would love to know what it is you don't like.. or you just didn't know about it... in which case come on over and check it out.. I've been heavily working on the crafting section and we have 11,000+ articles! Take care, Rogue Idle Chit Chat did you like my edit summary for the Main Page? Drsdino 18:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Riders of Rohan Hello Stip! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! I was wondering if I could make a new skin and wordmark for the wiki while I am updating information on the Riders of Rohan expansion? If you could let me know your thoughts, that would be awesome! Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Game Guide App= Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the name wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. ' If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Mira84 21:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC)' Hey, Looking to help with this wikia.. Any way I can start pages for NPC's in game? Like Creatures ya fight and their drop loot.. I would go about fight about 100 of each creature in game and List all the loot they drop. Making it easier to find those elusive items that people need.. For example what creature actually drops Mats for Scholars.. Or Crit items that are needed for Weaponsmith.. We'de be able to forward and backward link through recipes and Task lists.. So people could see exactly what to hunt for a specific item.. Anyawy.. Alot of work but I'm willing to list the items.. Let me know. RedSatiin.